Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Frozen Land". Plot (Back at Penguin-Land, Memphis and Norma Jean visit Maurice, Michelle and Noah to check on the emperors) *Memphis: Hello my friends, how we are doing? *Noah: Pretty good. Today i have a nice relaxing day. *Memphis: Oh really? That's cool. *Eggbert: I feel like feasting on a dozen of fishes. *Norma Jean: My goodness. *Memphis: That's too much for you. *Eggbert: Hey, who ask me not to? *Memphis: Bah, we're just kidding. *Eggbert: You're playing with me. *Memphis: I'm just pulling your feet. *Eggbert: Ha ha. Very funny. *Maurice: So, how is the kids doing? *Memphis: The kids are doing alright. No doubt. *Eggbert: Good for you. *Noah: Come with me you guys. We need to talk about this. *Memphis: Not a problem at all. (Inside of the cave) *Noah: Thank you for all coming over, we have a few things to talk about. *Maurice: Whatever you asked for. *Michelle: Seems delight. *Eggbert: That sound good to me. *Norma Jean: Okie dokie. *Noah: Great. Now go back to your businesses right now. *Memphis: Back to work. (Back outside of Penguin-Land) *Noah: Have fun. I'm just going to take a walk talk with the elders. *Memphis: Let's go for a walk too. *Norma Jean: Not a problem. (Back in the Club Penguin universe in Merry Walrus Island, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus are heading to the road zone where Merry Walrus bring a rod with him to turn on the road) *Merry Walrus: Get ready you guys. You might fly on this one. *Bambadee: Is this a road? *Merry Walrus: Yes. You will go high to travel to Frozen Land. *Mumble: Well i guess that's a new thing. *Erik: I bet i can try. *Dot: We should hold fins together. *Merry Walrus: Yes. We should hold fins at first and jump in our way to the road of Frozen Land. *Bambadee: That sound great. Let's all hold fins and go to Frozen Land. *Merry Walrus: Alright, everyone hold your fins and jump. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus hold their fins and jump into the road) *Bambadee: Hey, it's actually working. *Mumble: No road at all. *Erik: I'm flying. *Dot: No standing on the road? *Merry Walrus: Nope. You can fly. *Bambadee: Wait, we can? *Merry Walrus: Yes. Hold off the fins and fly. (The gang hold off the fins and fly into the road of light) *Bambadee: Wow, we can fly. *Mumble: That's so good. *Dot: We can actually fly? *Erik: We're just floating. *Mumble: I see. *Dot: Where these lights taking us? *Bambadee: To the place where we suppose to go? *Merry Walrus: Yes. We will be making it shortly. *Bambadee: Oh, well that's great. *Mumble: That a bit worthy. *Bambadee: Wait, i can't move a belly. *Merry Walrus: You're floating but you cannot move a single movement. *Bambadee: Why not? *Mumble: Just wait til we get to Frozen Land. *Bambadee: Fine. We'll wait even if we can make it in just a few minutes. *Mumble: That's my boy. (Back in Penguin-Land, Memphis and Norma Jean walk into the snow plains for a little conversation) *Memphis: Hey Norma Jean, let me show you something. *Norma Jean: Like what? *Memphis: I got something to say. *Norma Jean: Come to this beautiful snow plains. *Memphis: Sure. Does it feel beautiful to be in this place. *Norma Jean: Yes, so beautiful in the ice. *Memphis: Cool whip of snow, cold weather and a bunch of frozen land on the ground. *Norma Jean: Did you know that there's fishing poles to go underwater? *Memphis: Yes, you told me that once. *Norma Jean: How lovely. *Memphis: It's a big world out there, just like a white flag. *Norma Jean: There's more peace to life. Can you imagine that? *Memphis: Yes. Going back home in Emperor-Land is a lot more fun. *Norma Jean: We don't have Emperor-Land anymore. *Memphis: Yeah, poor emperors. *Norma Jean: There's something in every kind of them. *singing* (Back at the Club Penguin universe where Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus are warping to the ice road trail to Frozen Land) *Bambadee: How long is this road trail for? *Mumble: We're almost there. *Bambadee: Gosh, i'm so still. *Dot: Just watil til we land. *Erik: I'm tired already. *Merry Walrus: Oh look, we are about here at Frozen Land. *Bambadee: Thank goodness, we're about here. *Mumble: Where is the landing spot? *Merry Walrus: It's right here. *Dot: Get ready for a float landing. *Erik: Here we go. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus land on the snow to Frozen Land) *Bambadee: Wow. *Dot: This place isn't frozen at all. *Mumble: All i see is green. *Merry Walrus: Not just all of it. Let's take a look at this wonderful world. *Erik: Are there people living here? *Merry Walrus: Come along. You'll see how it feel to be like a penguin. (In the snowy plains of Frozen Land) *Bambadee: Hello! Is anyone home? *Mumble: *check the bushes* There's nothing. *Dot: No one has ever step into the land. *Erik: Wait, i see footprints. *Bambadee: Footprints? *Erik: Yes, it lead into the path. *Bambadee: What kind of path? The jungle? *Merry Walrus: No, i think that's a gate. *Bambadee: What gate? The door? *Merry Walrus: Yes it is. *Mumble: Even the wall is bigger. I wonder what leads to the land. *Merry Walrus: Come, it may be a entrance to the city. *Mumble: There's a city in Frozen Land? *Merry Walrus: It is kept a secret. No one will ever known where these Frost Bites came from. *Dot: You have a big oppetutitery there. *Merry Walrus: Ho ho ho, how funny it is. *Bambadee: What a walrus. *Mumble: Okay, now let's go to the big gate. (At the big gate of Frozen Land) *Bambadee: Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? *Mumble: It's not opening. There got to be a hidden lock somewhere around the wall. *Merry Walrus: There is no hidden lock. But there may be some clues into this. *Dot: Like solving a puzzle? *Merry Walrus: Yes. We have a passcode for the gate to open. *Erik: What kind of passcode? *Merry Walrus: Oh you know. Just like typing the password on a device. *Bambadee: Passwords are hard to unlock. Even when you're trying to hack into the system and get into the code for clues. *Merry Walrus: I am no programmer, but maybe i can solve this one out. *Bambadee: Like a clue. *Merry Walrus: So what is the secret between the code? *Erik: X times C. *Merry Walrus: No. Every code is a limit. No math. *Erik: Aww. *Bambadee: What is the point? *Merry Walrus: Okay, let me get this out of the way. *press in the code to open the gate* *Dot: This gate has a special device? *Merry Walrus: Yes. Now it's opening up. *Bambadee: Oh boy, it is a cold small town. (The gate open up, revealing a big city) *Bambadee: What? *Mumble: It's a city. *Dot: It has a bridge. *Erik: What does it lead to? *Merry Walrus: Come along. It's time to greet some people. *Bambadee: Well okay, i'm going to take a chance still.. *Mumble: You didn't tell me that there were people. *Merry Walrus: Those are Frost Bites. *Mumble: Frost Bites? *Merry Walrus: We'll introduce them when we get into the town. (At the Frost Town, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus meet up with a bunch of Frost Bite citizens) *Noel: Greetings, my name is Noel and welcome to Frozen Land. *Mumble: Nice to see you. Your home was all the way far from the snowy plains. *Noel: Oh. That's the snow field. You must have parked into the snow field area while the docking area is where the ships are with Captain Rockhopper. *Bambadee: Captain Rockhopper?! *Noel: You do know about Captain Rockhopper. *Bambadee: Yes. You didn't tell me that he was living in your land the whole time. *Noel: No. Captain Rockhopper come here most of the time to play with his Frost Bite friends. *Bambadee: I didn't know that. Rockhopper travel all over the seven seas to come here. *Noel: What a unique captain he is. *Mumble: He's mighty as he should be. *Dot: Is there anything we would like to do? *Noel: Oh yes. I'm glad to have you guys join along with the Merry Walrus. *Merry Walrus: That's me alright. *Noel: My friends, please introduce your names to the guests. *Lary: My name is Lary. I am the council for the Peers of Frost Bites. *Mumble: Then who is the leader? *Noel: Me. *Bambadee: You? *Noel: Yes. I'm the leader of the Peers of Frost Bites. *Bambadee: Good for you. *Dot: We are the people of Club Penguin Island. *Merry Walrus: Except for Mumble and Erik. They must came from Antarctica where the penguin species are. *Mumble: Hey. I was going to say that. *Merry Walrus: Well sorry about that. Keep going. *Lin: My name is Lin. *Lang: And i am Lang. This is my twin brother Lin. *Bambadee: So you're a sister and Lin is the brother, right? *Lin: We're both twins, did you not notice that? *Bambadee: Well yeah. Good to be on the side when you don't know anyone when the guests are coming over. *Mumble: Hello. *Bambadee: Oh sorry. I am Bambadee and this is my girlfriend Dot. *Dot: Nice to meet you. *Lin: *shake fins with Dot* You are sure pretty as our grandma. *Mumble: I'm Mumble and this is my son Erik. *Erik: Hi. *Lang: You're so cute. You must be a emperor penguin. *Mumble: Correct. We are emperors. *Lin: That must be a baby. They're two babies. *Mumble: I'm a adult. *Lin: Never mind. I know what these penguin species are. *Noel: Alright people. The Merry Walrus got something to tell us. *Bambadee: *smile and thumbs up* *Merry Walrus: Ladies and gentleman, we have four very special guests on our island and we would be happy to greet these guys with a lot of fun and love. *Mumble: That's us alright. *Merry Walrus: We are going to have a lot of fun with the new guys. So come around and let's have some fun with the sweet sensation. *Everyone: *cheer and clap their fins* *Bambadee: Yeah! It's time for some fun! *Mumble: I see a park from here. *Dot: This will sound like fun. *Erik: Weeeeee. (The backgroung song "Sweet Sensation" by Flo Rida plays as the Frost Bites walk to the park with greeting Bambadee, Mumble, Dot and Erik into the celebration. At the target area, Bambadee throw the balls at the target.) *Bambadee: Boom! High score. *Mumble: Alright, my turn. *Bambadee: Go for it man. *Mumble: *throw the ball to the target* Bullseye! *Bambadee: Yeah, boom boom boom! You done great. *Mumble: Lucky me. I hit over on the target. *Erik: Let me try. *Mumble: Take it real easy. *Erik: Okie dokie. *throw the ball at the target* Yay. *Mumble: Good job. *Bambadee: How about we do a harder one? *Mumble: Oh yeah, i'm in. *Bambadee: Bring in the big one! *Noel: Right on time. *place the big target in* *Bambadee: Here we go Erik. *Erik: Now on my watch. *throw the ball at the target* *Bambadee: You did it again. *Erik: I'm the best! *Bambadee: Let's go catch up with Dot. (Dot is seen riding on the ice jet with a bunch of Frost Bites racing with her in the sky) *Frost Bite #1: *whistle* *Dot: Oh brother. *Frost Bite #2: I fly too good girl. Race me to the end. *Dot: *fly faster* *Frost Bite #3: Wow, she's hot! *Dot: Ugh, boys. I will beat you all. (Bambadee, Mumble and Erik watch Dot racing against the other frost bites in their jets) *Mumble: Whoa, check it out. *Bambadee: Is that a jet race? *Mumble: Yeah and look, Dot is racing on one. *Erik: Wow. *Bambadee: You go girl! Beat those boys up. *Dot: Heyo, trying to beat these boys in the race. *Mumble: The finish line is over there. *Dot: I'm going in. *Frost Bite #1: Hey, come with me. *Frost Bite #2: I want to win! *Dot: *race to the finish line* *Bambadee: Yeah! *Mumble: Bingo! *Erik: She won! *Bambadee: Ha ha ha. Take that boys! *Dot: *land on the ground with her jet and high five to her friends* *Bambadee: You won the race. *Mumble: Oh boy, let's go somewhere else. *Erik: Anyone want to play sled racing? *Bambadee: Sure i do. *Dot: Me vs the three of you. *Erik: I'm in for some sledding. *Bambadee: Let's sled over on that hill. (At the big hill, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot and Erik are sledding into the snow) *Bambadee: I'm going to win. *Mumble: Race ya. The grand prize is mine. *Dot: I'm going to beat you all still. *Bambadee: Gotta move. *Mumble: Look out for the rocks! *Bambadee: Rocks?! *move from the rocks* *Erik: *move from the rocks* Very dangerous. *Bambadee: We almost got hurt. *Dot: Told ya. *Bambadee: I see a ice slip. Zoom in! *zoom in the ice slip* *Mumble: Hey! *Erik: No fair. *Dot: That's my boy. *Mumble: You let him win for that. Cheater. *Bambadee: Woo hoo, first place in the house. *Mumble: Uh oh. *Bambadee: No, no! *get hit by a rock* *Dot: It's okay! You get hit sometimes just like back home. *Bambadee: Ow, this is the pain in the head. *Mumble: First place! *Bambadee: Hey! That's my place! *Erik: Go get it daddy. *Bambadee: No! That's my award. *Mumble: Zoom! *race to the finish line* *Bambadee: Darn it. Second place. *Dot: Not bad for a place. *Erik: Aw man. Forth. *Dot: Not bad Erik. *Erik: At least i did good. *Bambadee: I can't believe you beat me. *Mumble: Good for the goal. *Bambadee: Next time, i will win. *Mumble: I bet you can beat me on a ice rink race. *Bambadee: Oh yeah, let's do that. (At the ice rink, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot and Erik are ice skating) *Mumble: Catch me while you can. *Bambadee: I will race you to the end! *Erik: Whoa, what kind of ice is this? *Dot: It's a ice rink. You went ice skating before, didn't you? *Erik: Yeah. Me, Bo and Atticus would come to skate on the ice rink back at Snowy Plains. *Dot: Cool. Maybe you can skate with me. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Mumble: This is kinda fun. *Bambadee: Whoop de whoop. *Mumble: Hey, you see that big iceberg over there? *Bambadee: Huh? *Mumble: It's floating on a pond and it's huge. *Bambadee: Oh goodness, that's the biggest iceberg i've ever seen. *Mumble: Tall as a big old mountain. *Bambadee: I feel you man. *Mumble: This ice is so smooth. *Bambadee: Just like a clean mattress. *Mumble: I know right. *Erik: I'm catching you up daddy. *Mumble: Catch us Erik. It's a race. *Dot: It's not a race. It's just ice skating. *Bambadee: Like skating on the Super Rink? *Mumble: Yes. We have been to your island like many times. *Bambadee: It's easy to catch up on the ice. *Dot: Just like swimming on a 30 feet pool. *Mumble: How about we spin around? *Bambadee: Sound like a fun idea. Spin around down! *spin around* *Mumble: *spin around* Whoosh. *Bambadee: Alright. *Mumble: It spins great. *Dot: Does anyone want to rock around? *Bambadee: Oh sure, let's do that. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dot and Erik are dancing with the other Frost Bites at the dance floor) *Bambadee: Yeah. Shake your grooves and you got it! *Mumble: Smooth your moves! *Erik: Moving from side to side. *Dot: Now it's your chance to jump. *Bambadee: *run over the puddle and jump on it* Boom! *Mumble: Ooom pa poom pa pee. *Erik: I can dance! *Mumble: You can feel it. *Erik: Get your fluffy on. *Bambadee: *do the macarena* *Mumble: *tap dance* *Bambadee: Show your moves. *Mumble: I feel funky. *Erik: *do a bunny hop* *Dot: Whoa, he's doing the bunny hop! *Mumble: Go Erik Go! *Erik: *twist around* *Dot: Whoa, how can he do that? *Bambadee: I teached him to twist since the summer of 2013. *Mumble: You teached my son to twist? *Bambadee: Yes. That all we did on the Dance Club. *Mumble: How sweet of you. *Erik: I'm the best! *Bambadee: Cool mode is on. *Erik: Snoop de whoop. *Bambadee: Nailed it. *Frost Bite #1: Man, he's awesome. *Frost Bite #2: He's totally cute. *Frost Bite #3: He's the bro. *Erik: I like it! *Mumble: That's my son alright. *Bambadee: Plus-a-delic. *Mumble: That's feel more like it. *Dot: I like this place. (At the rock mouuntain, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot and Erik are climbing up the mountain) *Bambadee: This is like a game. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers